Sparrow's Treasure
by Jessien Kivlin
Summary: Poor Capt. Jack Sparrow. As if he didn't have enough trouble evading the long arm of the Royal Navy, he now has two younger siblings who've made off with his precious Pearl to contend with. Oh, and the treasure. What's a good pirate story without treasure
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the characters Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Gibbs, the Pearl, etc. I share characters Ann, Joan, Nick, Sebastian, and Mr. Bright with my esteemed co-author and best friend Lily.

AN: Please note this is a story I am writing together with my best friend Lily McKendrick. I will post her link soon. Please go read her stuff. She's awesome!

Chapter 1

Ann Corlette sighed heavily as she walked around the empty bedroom feeling like the loneliest person in the world. Long white fingers gently brushed the oak bed frame of the last place she'd seen her beloved mother. Her deathbed.

_I just can't believe she's gone. I am alone._

_Ann…_She spun round.

_Mother?_

"Ann!" A familiar voice called from the hallway. "Ann!" Closer now - then suddenly from the door burst her best friend, Joan Avery, dark blond hair flying from under her black bonnet and she raced across the room.

Before she could think another lonely thought Ann was enveloped in the warm embrace of her best friend. She sighed for a moment.

_Perhaps not all alone. _

"Oh Ann, don't do this to yourself," Joan said gently taking her hand to lead her from the cold room. "Let's get out of these sorrowful clothes, and..."

"Wait," Ann said softly stopping. A memory blossomed in her mind. "There is something I need to…" She walked a few steps away from her bewildered friend towards the dresser in the corner her mind sea of memories.

_Her vision blurred. The room turned to night with low burning candles. The only sounds were the far distant waves crashing to shore that nearly eclipsed the labored breathing of the woman in the oak bed._

_"Ann," she said softly, her frail hand patting the bed linen._

_"Mother shhhh, you mustn't speak." A young girl with tousled dark curls and tear brimmed grey eyes clutched Margaret Corlette's hand. It was like ice. "You must rest," The girl's voice cracked._

_"Oh child, do not weep," her mother said softly with a wisp of her old smile. "We both knew this would come one day. Ever since my fall from the gelding I have not been well." She took the last of the reserves of her strength and pulled her only child, her precious daughter, close to her face. "I have one last gift to give you my dear. A secret."_

_A secret? Margaret Corlette has always to her daughter. There were days she would see her spend hours looking out the windows of their home to the sea. It used to make her father angry, but that was long ago. He'd all but forgotten them in the arms of his young mistress, Ann thought bitterly. She tenderly stroked her mother's graying dark hair. _

_"Mother please," she begged. "You'll be fine. You…"_

_"Ann listen," her mother hissed, fire alighting her grey eyes, her grip tightening. "Listen carefully. In the dresser… In a secret compartment. There is something you must find… It's from your Father. Your _real_ Father. _

_Ann gasped. _

_"Yes, it's true. You know it is," her Mothers gaze wavered a moment._

_"Mother?" Ann cried. "Mother!"_

_"Remember," her Mother breathed her last breath. "I love you…"_

_Then she was gone._

The real world swirled back in to view as Ann stumbled to the dresser.

"Ann," Joan rushed to her side once again.

"I almost forgot," she stammered. "I was so upset…"

"Ann what are you talking…" Joan trailed off at the fever in her friend's eyes as she hastily opened the dresser drawers one after another.

"Where is it? Where…"

She stopped short at the hollow thud of the last drawer hitting the ground. Something cracked. Together the girls knelt.

Joan felt a wave of uneasiness sweep her as she watched her friend digging into the broker drawer of her ghostly mother. _What is going on?_

"It's here," Ann seemed almost giddy in her dull funeral garb. Slowly she pulled a long length of white silver chain up for them both to see. Dangling at the end was a beautifully crafted locket. On the front was a bird, perhaps a sparrow, swooping from the sky toward the sea. The back was just as intricate with a great ship rising on a wave.

Joan's eyes were wide. "Ann, what is it?" she whispered though no one else was in the room to hear.

"Right before she died my Mother told me where to find this," Ann whispered back still gazing thunderstruck at the locket. "She told me it was from my Father."

Joan snorted. "That rank old fa…"

"Joan," Ann admonished. "Your language lady."

Joan flashed a chaste smile. Her friend had almost sounded like herself for a moment. "Blame my newly returned sea faring brother!"

"Sebastian is back?" She had not known, but quickly cast the thought away. "Joan listen. This is about my _real_ Father," It was Joan's turn to gasp. Ann's eyes seemed to glow with anticipation as she began to open the locket.

But to Ann's disappointment the picture she had envisioned was not there. There was nothing. Eternal emptiness gripped her again, and her eyes welled up anew.

"Oh Mother a mystery to the end," Ann choked.

"Wait," Joan caught her hand. "Look there is something written inside."

Ann looked closely back at the locket. There was indeed an inscription.

_The sparrow's nest is empty_

_The sparrow's nest is gone_

_But when Sparrows three aplenty_

_Fly to Treasure at dawn_

"Look at the other side," Joan whispered. "Longitude 16, Latitude 77. Those are sailing coordinates. What is this?"

Before Ann could answer there was a knock on the door. Quickly she tucked the locket into her dress pocket.

"Come in," she coughed. She sent Joan a look that clearly meant, _Say Nothing._

"Your pardon Miss Corlette," said her maid, Posie. "But this has just arrived from the post." She barely glanced and the drawers littering the floor. "It's from the Caribbean," she said excitedly.

"The Caribbean?" Ann frowned. "Who on earth do I know in the Caribbean?"

Quickly she opened the letter. Inside was a lovely card with lacey trim inscribed in gold letters. "Oh my goodness!" Ann gasped. "It's from Elizabeth Swann."

"Elizabeth," Joan said excitedly. "We haven't seen her in near nine years! What does she say?"

"She's getting married," Ann read on hurriedly. "And we're invited!"

They shared a look and in an instant were agreed. They would be going. After all Elizabeth had been one of their dearest friends when she'd lived in England.

"Oh, I hope he's handsome," Joan said wistfully while looking out the window at the rolling sea. _An adventure at last._

"Oh Joan for heavens sake," Ann shook her head. "Posie – we'll need to pack." She left the room without a backward glance. Her mother wouldn't have wanted that.

_I'm not alone, _she thought_. I'm going to find my Father. Joan isn't the only one who knows things about the sea. I intend to find these coordinates, and I don't care how much of Lord Corlettle's money I have to spend to do so. _

Jack was stuck.

_Literally._

He dangled precariously by one foot from the rope bridge he'd been crossing, which was now reduced to a skinny line holding him twenty feet in the air. He looked like fish on a line. But as usual for Jack, that was the least his worries.

"Honestly," he yelled waving his arms. " I was jus 'aving a little peek at your gold goddess." Arrows hailed down around him, and he clutched the small ornate nude goddess in his hands.

"AH!"

He hollered as his foot slipped a little more and glared at the busty statue. "This all your fault, woman," he grumbled just as the line snapped.

It could never be said that Jack Sparrow wasn't a lucky man. He swung like the great ax of pendulum and with a casual flip he landed on his feet on a soft patch of sand. He sketched a little bow and his would be pursuers and ran full tilt to the dinky rowboat bobbing near the shore.

"Took you long enough," a woman's thick voice said. Anamaria stood at the front of the small boat waiting to carry him back to the _Pearl._

"Now look you," Jack drawled as he clambered into the boat. "I've 'ad enough trouble with one woman today wi'out your lip," he hefted the statue to his knee. Anamaria eyed it with a thieves gaze.

"Ah ah, my dear," Jack clutched the nude to his breast. "This is now the rightful property of the soon to be Mr. & Mrs. William Turner. Now row blast ye!" The natives were catching up and arrows where soon thudding against the water and boat.

Jack peeked his head over just as he thought them out of range. Bad idea. One last arrow fell from the sky directly toward him.

"Oh no!" He let out a heart wrenching wail and fell back into the boat.

"Captn' Sparrow," Anamaria yelled. "Are you alright?"

"No!" Jack cried. "They got me!" He held up his precious compass which now had an arrow through it.

Anamaria could only shake her head and row harder.

"Oh, all the uncivilized," Jack sighed and pulled the arrow loose which was wedged into the top. It made a popping sound as slip apart, but not from the arrow.

"Ello," he paused.

The top of the compass had popped in two, and something silvery caught the pirate's attention. "What's this…?"

He turned and hunched away from Anamaria and opened his secret prize. There was a rolled piece of paper, and miniature key with a Sparrow, his family's device, at its head. Quickly Jack read the paper.

_Jack my boy,_

_Don't ever say yer old pirate of a Father never gave you nothing. Always told you there was more to this compass than meets the eye. May God save you from the folly that led ye to find it. _

Jack snorted and rolled his eyes._ Folly indeed._

_When Sparrows three aplenty_

_And golden dawn arrives_

_Go forth two paces twenty_

_Treasure for three lives_

_Sorry lad couldn't make it easy for you, now could I? To find this treasure you'll need wits and courage of all three Sparrows._

_Pa_

Jack read the letter several times and tucked it and the charm in his pocket. He stared for a few moments at the sea. What could the message mean? Three Sparrows. Well he'd worry about that bit later. There was treasure to found.

"Right then. Anamaria can't you row any faster. We've a wind to catch."

For once Anamaria bit back her reply from the fierce look a mania in Jack's eye.

A young man sat in the corner of the noisy tavern on Tortuga. It stank of stale beer and sweat. His Father's dagger was never far from his finger tips – keep a sharp eye was an understatement. His eyes were hard as diamond at this point.

"Oy lad, you're Nick Sparrow aren't ye," a balding seaman approached warily. The man before him was had barely the growth of beard to his face, but in his bright blue eyes glittered the same mania that lit his famous brother. Was not a man on Tortuga that hadn't heard of the Sparrow family, and their prepotency to the bizarre and unexplained.

"Depend on who's asking then doesn't it," Nick said calmly leaning back in his chair. The candlelight glinted off his sun streaked brown hair.

"I was told you was looking for information about the whereabouts of your brother," the little man licked his lips disliking the way Nick eyed him. The boy may have tried to lie to himself and turn gentleman – but pirate he was, and pirate he'd always be. The sailor didn't know what sort of falling out the brothers had had, but he was certain he didn't want to know.

"I am," Nick said softly. "But only if the information be good and true, else someone will be looking your whereabouts mate." Nick leveled his gaze at the man enjoying watching him sweat, but just then his ear caught the sound of music and he laughed long and loud, and began humming away merrily. "Oh I love this song."

The little man was taken aback by the change in him, and shifted his feet. "Uh yes, uh Captn', uh..."

"Oh but you must have a ship to be a Captn' my friend," Nick laughed with no humor in his eyes. "Tell me where my brother is though, and I'll soon fix that."

The little man nodded and they got down to business.

"I'm going with you." Sebastian stood stubbornly in his younger sister's doorway.

Joan looked at him from the corner of her eyes as she packed her bags. He was taller, his dark hair longer and pulled back as was the fashion, but his eyes were still warm brown and filled with kindness that betrayed his stern voice.

"You need protection on such a long voyage," he argued.

"Hah," Joan crowed. "You and I both know, brother dear, that I do not require protection. It is for another purpose that you insist on journeying with us."

Quick as a cat she pulled her rapier from its hiding place in her mattress, "En guarde!"

Sebastian paused, and then a slow smile spread across his tanned face. With liquid grace he pulled his own weapon from the scabbard at his side. He met his sister's charge blade to blade. They danced around the room, swords chiming like crazed metallic birds.

"Admit it," Joan laughed ducking behind a bedpost. "You love her. You're eyes follow nothing but her footsteps since you have been home. Ha!" She parried quickly.

"Nonsense. I think of Ann just as I think of you. A sister," Sebastian panted circling left.

"Tisk Tisk, brother. You can't fool me," Joan surprised him by leaping to her powder chair and nearly took off his head. Sebastian eyes widened. _That was too close._

"Who the hell have you been practicing with?" He cried and retreated.

"If you admit your love, I'll tell you," Joan laughed.

"Never," her brother smiled. Teaching a woman to fence was unheard of, but then again no one had ever met his sister. She could be quite persuasive.

A knock at the door diverted his attention, and before he could recover Joan was on him. They went in a pile.

"Joan? It's Ann." She entered to the room to see a familiar pose of Joan triumphantly astride her brother.

"Hi Ann!" She chirruped then dug her knee deeper into her brothers back. "Do you yield you scurvy knave!"

"Joan," he growled, and heaved himself up, and she tumbled backward with a loud umph.

"Bully," she huffed. "It's not fair for you to grow so fast."

"Ahem," Sebastian gathered himself, sheathing his sword, and smoothing his hair. "Sorry you saw that Miss Corlette. We were just…uh," he stammered looking at her eyes.

_What on earth has come over him_? Ann thought.

"Sebastian, please call me Ann. Is it true you will be traveling with us?" she asked politely.

"Yes. If it pleases you," he breathed.

They stood a long moment staring at one another.

_When had he grown so tall Ann thought?_ He looked like…like a man.

The image was shattered when Joan, now on her feet, kicked Sebastian out.

"I'll deal with you later," she said mischievously.

"Joan, you wouldn't," the man choked.

"Goodbye Sebastian," she said and closed the door. Locking it firmly she turned back to the task of packing.

"What was that all about?" Ann asked.

"Nothing," Joan gave her a sly grin. "I'm glad he's coming. Big Oaf!"

"You two will never change," Ann said smiling. "Sometimes I wish I had a brother."

Joan snorted and shoved yet another item into her bulging suitcase.

"Trust me, you do not. Now then, did you bring it?" Joan smiled as Ann flashed the silver in her palm. "And your rapier? We'll have to practice."

"Really Joan, I don't think," Ann began.

"Ann we're going to the Caribbean! We're going to see Pirates! Of course you'll need it!"

Well, her friend did have a point. However, Ann would only quietly admit that to herself.

Ever since she was a small girl she'd a fascination with pirates. It had been a fascination that her mother had only quelled when she they were in her husband's presence. Her mother had fueled her adventurous spirit in private. There had many a time when they would pretend to be pirates searching for lost treasure in the garden. Her mother had gone so far as to make a treasure map for her. Ann smiled at the thought. It was good to remember her mother in such a way. It made the sadness just a little easier to deal with.

"Ann? Aaaannnn?"

She blinked and gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking about my mother."

Joan hugged her. "It's understandable, of course, sweet. I think this trip will be good for you. Not only will we see pirates but getting away is a good thing. Now you've packed all the right clothing? Nothing heavy. It's quite warm in the Caribbean."

"Yes, Joan. I had my geography lesson back in the schoolroom." She laughed, grateful for the distraction. "I packed accordingly, I swear." She held up her hand to make sure her friend was assured her of sincerity.

Joan laughed. "I'm just excited."

"Yes, I know. So we should get our rest. Our voyage is going to be long." Ann turned to leave the room but paused as a thought suddenly occurred to her. "You don't get seasick do you?"

Joan's eyes went wide. She hadn't thought of that.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the characters Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Gibbs, the Pearl, etc. I share characters Ann, Joan, Nick, Sebastian, and Mr. Bright with my esteemed co-author and best friend Lily.

AN: Please note this is a story I am writing together with my best friend Lily McKendrick. I will post her link soon. Please go read her stuff. She's awesome!

Chapter 2

"Land ho!"

Joan turned in excitement at the call and rushed—with as much ladylike poise she could remember—to the rail. She narrowed her eyes to focus on the land that had been seen. It was Port Royal. She smiled, ready for her adventure to begin.

She only wished Ann could be as joyous and she was. Joan could not comprehend the lost of a loved one, let alone a parent. Her family meant the world to her. Even her overbearing, over protective brother. Joan thought of her brother and smiled. She loved the big oaf and he was a friend as well as a brother. And she wanted to see him happy. There was no doubt in her mind that Ann would make him happy and that he would make her happy in return.

"Did someone call land?"

Joan pointed the vague object out to Ann. "We should be there tomorrow."

Ann was quiet for a moment and Joan looked at her. Her friend was clutching the locket that hung around her neck. Ann had not taken it off since they had boarded.

"We're in time for the wedding."

But Joan wasn't really interested in the wedding and she knew that Ann wasn't either. They were both happy that their friend, but the secret of Ann's locket weighed more on her mind than Elizabeth's nuptials.

"I'm sure that it will be a beautiful wedding," Joan said.

"True."

"And she'll have winged horses to carry her and Will to a distant land for their honeymoon."

"Of. . ." Ann stopped, and looked at Joan, her eyes bright with mischief. "Winged horses?" She arched a brow.

"I knew it!" Joan declared. "I knew it! Your thoughts are as far away from Elizabeth's wedding as mine are."

"Can you blame me? My mother gave me a locket and told me of a secret."

"A secret?"

They both turned to see Sebastian approach. They shared a look.

"Uh-oh. You two are up to something."

"Us?" Joan said her voice filled with innocence.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "Yes you, dear sister. I thought you were here for your friend Elizabeth's wedding." This he added as he looked at Ann.

Her cheeks pinked at his assessment and Ann had no idea why. And why did she suddenly feel so warm? The weather of course. Of course. "Yes, we are here for Elizabeth's wedding, Sebastian, and for another reason."

"Ann!" Joan hissed.

"He will find out sooner or later, Joan." She returned. "My mother spoke of a secret before she died. She gave me a locket, it has an inscription and. . . a message from my real father."

"Real father?" he echoed.

Ann held her head high. She would not be ashamed of her parentage. If Sebastian turned away from her or even forbade Joan to see her because of it she would deal with that when it came. "Cuthbert Corlette was not my father. I have come out to the Caribbean to find true parent."

"Do you know his name?"

The question partly surprised her. "You're not . . . . bothered by this?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Why should I be?"

"I would bother most men. I am not legitimate."

"Corlette has already claimed you as his child. He can't publicly denounce you without looking like a fool. And it doesn't bother me in the slightest who your father is."

The relief she felt was profound and Ann could not comprehend it. But it made her happy to hear that Sebastian did not judge her. In fact it was a relief.

"Do you know his name?"

"No." Joan answered. "All there is an inscription." She smiled brightly at her brother. She was so proud of him.

Sebastian's gaze was riveted on Ann. "Anyway I can help, let me know. I have connections."

He had been to captaining one of his father's merchant ships, Ann recalled. She nodded. "Thank you."

"We're likely to take you up on it, Seb." Joan told her brother.

He smiled at Ann.

Suddenly feeling like a third wheel, Joan cleared her throat. "I think I'll make sure Posie and Fran have our things packed."

Ann noted that she hurried away, leaving her and Sebastian alone. Suddenly, she felt awkward and shy, as if she'd just been brought out into society.

But then Sebastian offered her arm. "Why don't we take a stroll along the deck?"

Ann hesitated only for a second but then took his arm. "That would be lovely."

_Why in the world was she feeling this way?_

Nick Sparrow had been in Port Royal a week with no sign of his quarry. Word was out that Elizabeth Swann's wedding was in a week and there was no way that Jack would miss that. He was a close friend of both the bride and groom. Nick had heard the entire tale about how Jack and Will Turner had met and the adventure they had gone on. Now all Nick needed was the infamous ship and all would be set.

He'd kept an eye on the dock for the past few days knowing Jack would be here soon. Word had reached him of an incoming ship and he'd made his way here to get a look for himself. It hadn't been the _Pearl _but who knew on what vessel Jack would arrive? For that matter he could have lost the ship again—which would put a stitch in Nick's plans. It would be all the more fun to take something for Jack that was _his _and not something Jack had stolen previously.

Taking a bite of his apple he watched the ramp laid down and two women step off. The first was being escorted by a man. She was slender with dark curled hair and Nick instantly dismissed her. But the other one caught his interest. This woman had darker blonde hair and some of the locks had come free from their pins. She was smiling brightly at the couple who walked ahead of her. And there was something in that smile. A hint of mischief that intrigued him. This woman had something up her sleeve. Nick almost felt sorry for the couple.

As if she sensed his gaze, the woman turned her head and their gazes locked. Her smile died but a slight flush stole up her cheeks. She was even prettier when she blushed, he noted. And when she walked by she turned her head and gazed at him.

_Hmmm_. . . . maybe a little entertainment while he waited for his elusive brother might not be such a bad thing.

_Who could that man have been?_ Joan could feel his eyes on her and her insides felt all . . jittery. She _never _felt jittery. Were her knees actually weak? Joan was horrified by her reaction, and they hadn't even been introduced. Just because they shared a gaze did not give him the right to affect her so!

It wasn't until she was safely hidden in the coach that had been waiting did she feel somewhat better. Her heart was beating so fast. At least her knees felt a little stronger.

"Joan, are you all right?"

She jumped at the sound of Ann's question and her eyes snapped from the coach window to her friend who sat across from her. "What?"

"Are you all right?" Ann repeated. "You look . . .flushed."

"The heat." She answered quickly. "It must be getting to me already."

"But we haven't been here ten minutes yet." Sebastian commented.

Joan shot him a glare. "I'm very delicate."

He snorted. "As delicate as iron."

Beside him Ann coughed and this time Joan glared at her.

"Well dear . . ." Ann started.

Joan sighed dramatically. "I am tired from the voyage. I loathe admitting it but I am not fully myself because of it."

"Of course." Ann agreed smothering her smile. "And it has nothing to do with that man who caught your attention."

"Man? What man?" Sebastian demanded. "I didn't see him."

"It was nothing." Joan said quickly. "Nothing." But she couldn't forget that rugged face and that golden hair. What color were his eyes? He had been too far away for her to see them clearly.

_Stop, stop! What are you thinking? You don't care what color his eyes are. He is a stranger. A stranger!_

But she couldn't fight that niggling curiosity about his eye color. And that was just making her mad. Her fists clenched in the folds of her dress as she watched the passing scenery.

_Ah Port Royal._ Jack could almost call it home. Nothing like the danger of being hung to make a smile come to your face. The crew would be glad to get to land. But Jack had a wedding to get to. So what if he was arriving on the wedding day? Pirates couldn't be trusted after all.

Elizabeth was in a flurry. Who could blame her with it being her wedding day? And it was up to Joan and Ann to keep her calm. It was a task that could have been compared to the Herculean tasks. First it had been the flowers. Then her dress. Her veil? Where was her veil?

The two girls sighed and found strength in the other to help their friend on her _special _day.

Then all hell broke lose when the heavens opened up and rain began to pour. Ann spent the entire morning assuring Elizabeth that her wedding was not ruined and that rain would end before the wedding would start.

Thank the Lord that Ann had been right.

Finally Joan and Ann hurried away to get ready for the wedding. They would arrive before Elizabeth which didn't leave them much time. Fran and Posie were rushing to get them ready on time.

"If I'm ever like that on my wedding day you have my permission to run me through." Joan looked at Ann and rolled her eyes.

"It's her wedding day. She just wants everything to be perfect. You would be the same."

Joan snorted. "Never."

"Don't say that. Then it will come true. I will be calming you about the flowers, I am sure of it."

"Don't even think it!"

Ann laughed. "We should be on our way. Is. . .Sebastian joining us?"

A sly grin crossed Joan's lips. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Ann said quickly. "Just curious."

"I see."

Ann arched a brow. "What?"

"You seem very defensive suddenly." Joan couldn't help but tease her.

She forced a laugh. "Why would I be defensive?"

"You tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

"All right."

"There isn't." Ann insisted.

"Fine."

"Then we won't speak of it anymore."

"If you insist."

Ann's eyes narrowed. "You're making fun of me."

"Just a little bit." Joan answered. "I could not contain myself."

"Well try."

Joan giggled.

They departed soon after that and were mingling with the other guests. Sebastian _had _escorted them and Joan noticed that he stared at Ann most of the carriage ride. She hid her knowing grin. Poor Ann. She had no idea that Sebastian was in love with her. For that matter, poor Sebastian. He had quite a fight on his hands.

They were seated in the back row of the guests and they had a clear view of where Will stood waiting for his bride. The orchestra struck up the bride march and Joan and Ann stood with the rest of the guests as her father led her down the aisle.

"Wait! Wait! Hold the music!"

Everything came to a halt. Elizabeth and her father, halfway down the aisle, turned. Will craned his neck to see what the disturbance was.

Joan and Ann gasped at the sight of the man doing a sort of floaty run down the aisle. He was tall with dark hair and gold teeth. There was no mistaking that he was a pirate. And Joan instantly recognized him. Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Jack!" Elizabeth hissed. "What are you doing? You're ruining my wedding!"

"Sorry. So sorry." Jack edged around Elizabeth. "Didn't mean t' be late. Oh, love the dress." He rushed down the aisle and stood next to Will. "Sure you want to do this?"

"Yes!" he whispered loudly as the music started again.

"Joan. . .is that. . . a . . .?"

"Yes." Joan whispered back, not taking her eyes off the pirate. "That's Captain Jack Sparrow."

Ann's instinct came to life. "Sparrow?" she whispered and her hand went to her locket.

"The captain of the _Black Pearl_. It's a good tale. They say he defeated Barbossa and broke the curse."

"Curse?"

"I will explain it later. Come on." Joan grabbed her hand and pulled Ann from her seat.

"But the wedding. . ."

"Will continue. They won't miss us." Joan led her away. She was right. No one missed them. They were too focused on the wedding that was being conducted.

Except one person did see them.

"Look!" Joan pointed towards the sea. "There it is! The _Black Pearl_!"

Nick smiled. Finally! He'd been right that his brother would show. There would be only one or two crewmembers aboard. The Pearl would be easy to take. _Thank you brother, for the loan._


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the characters Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Gibbs, the Pearl, etc. I share characters Ann, Joan, Nick, Sebastian, and Mr. Bright with my esteemed co-author and best friend Lily.

AN: Please note this is a story I am writing together with my best friend Lily McKendrick. I will post her link soon. Please go read her stuff. She's awesome!

Chapter 3

"Joan," Ann hissed, hiking her petticoats as she flopped into the rowboat like a fish out of water. "We are missing the wedding, and Elizabeth is going to be…"

"Grateful not to have to entertain a couple more pompous guests with lots of silly questions. Besides," she smiled merrily and began to row the tiny craft towards the great black ship. "You know how long those ceremonies take. I wouldn't be surprised if we're on and off the _Pearl_ before they say 'I do'. And I'm sure Jack has no wish to stay in Port Royal, and will be gone on the shadow that brought him here soon as it's over."

Ann scowled slightly, but it soon faded as she eyed the great floating shadow before them. "Suppose someone is aboard," she said half-heartedly. "I don't think pirates take this sort of thing lightly."

Once again Joan smiled. "I saw the crew rowing into port as soon as Jack Sparrow showed up at the wedding. They believe the _Pearl's_ reputation is enough to keep her guarded."

"So you've said," Ann eyed her seriously as they neared the ship. "I think it's time you explained this tale."

"Well, it all started when Captain Barbossa marooned Jack on an island," Joan rushed through the tale with great flurry, ending with Elizabeth and Will's safe return and Jack's escape.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Ann asked shocked.

"An old sailor told me the tale over the course of our voyage," Joan began defensively. "There are thousands of pirate stories out there, and I thought this just another fancy tale. But he described Jack and the _Pearl_ so vividly, that when I saw him earlier and the ship at bay. I knew it had to be true. I was going to confirm it with Elizabeth, but did not feel it right to bother her on her wedding day. And," she paused dramatically as their little craft bumped again the black hull of the Pearl. "His last name _is_ Sparrow." She gave Ann a hard look, and then scurried up the convenient rope ladder before another word was spoken.

Ann swore un-ladylike under her breath and took hold of the swaying ladder to climb aboard. _Just a peek_, she thought.

The _Pearl_ had transformed itself in the loving care of Jack Sparrow's eye. The tattered black ghost sails where now mended, the decks scrubbed clean, and rigging all ship shape. There was something majestic in the way she sat in the water. Like a great black albatross eager to fly away to the sea.

Joan paced the deck eagerly. She didn't know what exactly it was she was looking for, but in the mean time she intended to make it interesting. Ann was close behind her, and they walked quietly toward the Captain's cabin.

"You were right," Ann whispered. "No one is here."

"Of course not," Joan smiled happily. "Now let's see what secrets Captain Sparrow is hiding." She tried the door, but it was locked.

"One side, please dear," Ann smiled wickedly. She pulled a lovely long golden pin with a pearl on the end from her hair and fit it to the lock. "A pearl key for the _Pearl_," she laughed as the door clicked open.

Joan was aghast. "Where did you learn that trick? And _why_ haven't you taught it to me!"

"My mother taught me long ago how to pick locks on our pretend treasure hunts," Ann blushed at the look on Joan's face. "She made me promise not to tell Joan, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," her friend's smile returned and they stepped inside the cabin. "Oh….."

It was a veritable treasure trove to delight even the pious of souls. Maps hung on every wall with plotted sailing routes to infinite X marked spots; compasses and sextants; mountains of odd pieces of treasure; exotic fabrics, furs, jewels; a great clock in the corner; half a piano.

"This is lovely," Ann sighed picking up a piece of red velvet hemmed with rubies. "It's a dress!"

"Oh I do agree," Joan said, but her attention was riveted on the expertly crafted rapier in her hands. The scabbard was silver inlaid with tiny sapphires. The hilt was onyx with silver inlay and protective hand guard in the shape of a mermaid's tail. Joan began to look for a way to hide it in the folds of her gown.

"Joan, what on earth are…" she stopped short at the sound of footsteps above the.

"Shhhhhhhh!"

They fell silent and listened as the boots moved quickly down the stairs. They heard men's muffled voices.

"Hide," Joan whispered harshly.

Together, then ran to the far side of the bulkhead and dropped behind a large chest and covered themselves in the folds of some discarded fabric.

"This is ridiculous," Ann said trying to sound calm. "Jack Sparrow is a friend of Will and Elizabeth's. We should just go out there, and explain ourselves."

"And how do you suppose we explain to a _pirate _why we broke into his hoard of treasure and started taking our pick for souvenirs. In case you've not noticed dear," she looked at her friend who was covered in diamonds and pearls. "You do look a bit suspicious."

"Me!" Ann's eyes glittered. "You're the one holding half an armory in your skirts!"

The sound of the door opening silenced them both. They held their breaths as the sound of footsteps got closer and closer.

"Everything alright there Nick," said a gruff voice.

"Thought I 'erd something is all," said a smooth accented male voice.

For some reason Joan shivered, though not in fear.

"Best get on as quick as we can," said the first voice. "No telling when Jack and the crew will be back."

"Aye," said the smooth voice.

The footsteps receded out of the room and the door shut solidly.

"Did you hear that!" Joan hissed.

"Someone is stealing the _Pearl_."

"Right now!"

"We've got to do something."

"But what can we do!"

"We need a plan, some sort of diversion…" Joan looked around the room desperate for an idea.

"Joan, we're moving!"

It was true. Whoever was stealing the _Black Pearl_ was obviously intent on making their getaway as quickly as possible. Already they could see that they were moving out of the bay and heading toward the open sea.

"Well there goes our ride," Joan said with a crooked smile as she spied their rowboat adrift far behind them.

Ann failed to find the situation as amusing.

Back on the fortress wall Jack Sparrow stood in utter disbelief as he once again watching his beloved ship sail away _without_ him. His spyglass tumbled from his pocket, and at first he held the wrong end to his eye.

"Jack," Will laughed. "It goes the other way." The wedding ceremony has just ended and the guests were mingling and offering congratulations. He watched the _Pearl_ head out to sea. "You didn't have to send the crew to take the ship away you know," he laughed. "Norington and the rest of the fleet will still be on tour for weeks."

"Which is _why_," Elizabeth said coming up behind them. "Will insisted we have the wedding before that for you to attend. Jack are you alright?"

Jack had begun to mutter incoherently, which wasn't so abnormal, but it was how tightly his fists clenched the spyglass that brought Will's attention to heel.

"You didn't send the _Pearl_ away, did you?"

"Well if I did then it would be a lovely trick mate, but it seems to me that it's quite 'ard to sail a ship without a crew then isn't it?" He waved his hand in an elegant gesture toward the ragged crew of pirates trying desperately to get his attention from shore.

"Oh no, not again," Elizabeth moaned and looked back her swarming guests. "How am I supposed to explain this too…? Will have you seen Joan… or Ann?" She scanned the crowd but the two women were not to be found.

"Excuse me love," Jack said in a twisted voice. "But I believe I must borrow dear William for a day or two… And you lovely boat… Ship." He looked distastefully at the smaller sloop docked below bedecked in white shrouds and wedding flowers.

"Oh no you don't Jack Sparrow, this is my wedding and you think for even a moment that you're just going to…"

"Elizabeth," her father panted up the stone steps them, eyeing Jack with trepidation. "They're gone," he breathed.

"Who?" Will and Jack turned.

"Miss Joan and Miss Ann," Governor Swan puffed. "Someone just came running to tell me a child saw two women get into a rowboat to make way to the _Pearl_. What is the world coming too? Women running about on pirate ships! Why it's undignified. If you weren't married Elizabeth I'd be sending you back to…to… Elizabeth where are you going!"

But no one heard him. They were already running to the docks.

"Sebastian is going to flay me alive," Joan sighed as she hauled herself from under the cover of the fabrics to watch the small dot of Port Royal disappearing behind them.

"Only if I beat the pirates to it," said a familiar voice behind them. Joan let out a high pitched squeal.

"Seb!"

"Shhhhhh, you idiot! Of all the ridiculous situations you've gotten yourself into Joan this is by far the most obscene."

But Joan didn't shrink from his harsh tone, only grinned more. "I knew you wouldn't let me down. You were following _us_." She had the satisfaction of seeing a hint of color come her brother's cheeks. She hugged him.

"All the same," he looked at her firmly, something dark in his eyes she'd never seen. "We will discuss this matter later." Joan nodded.

"Now, I have a plan for our escape," he began. "There are only two of them from what I can tell. This is a large ship that takes many a hand to sail. As it stands now they'll have a tough time with the few sails they have open to the wind. I heard bits of conversation and I believe they mean to rendezvous with a larger crew somewhere close."

He took out a small dagger and pointed to a toy ship of gold in the pile near his feet. "There is skiff here to right near the main mast. If I can engage them in combat Joan, do you think you can get the skiff free and lowered?"

Joan nodded, subdued by her brother's sudden change of mood and military efficiency.

"But Sebastian," Ann said near his elbow. He could smell the scent of her skin and hair. "What about you?"

"I can hold my own," he said nonchalantly.

Joan snorted. "Not bloody likely."

"You will hold your tongue Joan," Sebastian hissed. "We're in enough trouble as it is due your impetuous behavior. Did you ever stop to think of what it is your doing?"

Joan glared defiantly and backed towards the door, removing the mermaid rapier from her skirts.

"Me? How was I supposed to someone would be _stupid_ enough to think they could steal the _Black Pearl_? Honestly, you'd have to be completely daft to think…."

"Look out!" Ann shouted - too late.

Quick as a cat a man appeared from the shadows of the open doorway, and placed a gleaming dagger at Joan's throat.

"Careful love," he purred in her ear, one arm caught behind her back. "I resemble that remark." His eyes flashed round the room.

"I thought I 'eard voices," he edge slowly to the entrance, Joan clutched tightly to him. The cold steel of his dagger stung.

Ann gasped. _It was him_. The man they'd seen on the docks when they landed in Port Royal.

"Joan don't move," Sebastian said slowly stepping in front of Ann.

"I wouldn't be doing that mate," the man said quietly dragging Joan to the brink of the entrance. "Mr. Bright. Fetch some irons, we have some unwanted guests. Drop your weapon if you please mate."

Sebastian scowled but did as he was told.

"When Captain Sparrow gets hold of you, you'll be sorry," Joan said. "You're mad to think you can get away with this!"

The man laughed hard, clutching her all the more tightly, but his eyes never left Sebastian.

"You're a feisty one I'll give you that my pretty, but you know nothing of me or Jack," His grin spread wider. "You see Jack owes me more 'an you can e'er know. More than a pile wood an' sails. Stealing the _Pearl _is a mere means to an end. I know he'll be coming after me. It's all a matter of leverage, as we like to say."

Joan's mind worked frantically to comprehend him, and her anger built at being held captive. Who did this monster _think_ his was anyway?

She glanced back at the hilt of the dagger in his hand, trying to think of a way to disarm him and escape. The design on the hilt caught her eye. _Was that a bird diving over the water? A Sparrow? _Her eyes flew to Ann.

"You're… you're related aren't you?" Joan wasn't sure if she was asking her captor or Ann.

"How'd you know…?" The man spun her in his arms to face him. "Who _are_ you?"

"Oy Nick, I've brought the irons, what's all this…" Mr. Bright stopped short to shout out a warming, but Sebastian was too fast. He rushed toward Nick knocking Joan out of the way.

"Seb!" she cried and tossed him the rapier.

Mr. Bright ran into the room, cutlass drawn, but Joan tripped him and he fell forward into a grubby unmoving heap on the floor.

Sebastian and Nick struggled together across the treasure littered floor, feet sliding, but neither giving in. They were evenly matching, and Joan found herself excited watching their skill as they met each other with their blades.

"He's amazing," she breathed as Ann came up beside her.

_For the love of God_, Ann thought rolling her eyes at Joan. _I'm going to stop all this nonsense right now._

Sebastian was pressing Nick hard back towards then, and Ann took advantage of the moment, hefting a large naked statue above her head and clobbering the unsuspecting pirate to the ground. Sebastian stared at her stunned.

"Oh brilliant," Joan rushed up beside them. "Now who is supposed to sail this ship!"


	4. Chapter 4

"We will deal with that later." Ann said quickly and moved around the fallen man to pick up his dagger. She only glanced at the handle before she turned the blade on Mr. Bright. "You." She said in a hard tone. "Put those irons on him."

Mr. Bright hesitated until Sebastian repeated the order, pointing his own blade at the man. "Now."

He must have thought it prudent to do as ordered because he put the irons on his comrade.

"Go lock him in the brig." Ann told Sebastian. "We'll deal with him in a moment."

"But . . ." Sebastian started to protest.

"We will be fine. This scoundrel is in irons and unconscious."

Sebastian scowled but did as she said. "You. Out."

When they were gone Ann finally looked at her friend. Joan was staring at her in awe and surprise. "What?"

"I've never seen you so . . . assertive."

"The situation was getting out of hand. Someone had to step in. Obviously they required a . . . woman's touch." A smile curved her lips.

Joan smiled back and they both laughed.

"Come, help me sit him up. I fear he will have a mighty headache when he wakes."

The women propped the stranger against the chest they had been hiding behind. His head was bent forward, his chin on his chest. His blonde hair seemed to glow in the sunlight that was streaming through the window. Joan caught her breath.

Straightening, Ann turned to her. "Go tell Sebastian to take charge of the ship."

Joan's eyes narrowed. "And what are you going to do?"

Ann glanced at the unconscious man. "Pray, Joan. Don't question me. Just go stall your brother."

It was clear to Ann that Joan wanted to question her further, but she nodded, deciding to let Ann have her way. For now. "And just how should I do that?"

Ann shrugged. "You're creative. Think of something." Ann's eyes lit up. "Go try to do something and distract him. Tell him he has to have help running this ship and you want to learn."

Joan considered that for a moment and nodded in agreement. "Fine. I'm off to cause trouble. But," she added in a serious tone, "you will have no more than an hour. Then I am coming back and I'm sure my brother will be right behind me."

Ann nodded. That was fair.

With one last glance at the man's golden head Joan left the cabin, leaving Ann alone with him.

"Joan! What are you doing?"

Well that got his attention. Joan hid her smile as she gripped the wheel as she stood at the helm. Below her she knew that Ann was questioning the man who had held her captive but she tried to concentrate on keeping Sebastian occupied.

Joan turned at his yell, her expression one of pure innocence. "I'm steering."

"You're going to run us into rocks." Sebastian grumbled.

Brilliant. "Then teach me how to sail."

Sebastian shot her a look full of suspicion.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here at the helm and I'll hold this big wheel . . . thing. And if I run us into rocks because you're so besotted with Ann that you can't leave her side for a few moments then it's all your fault and you'll have to explain it to your beloved."

Her brother actually growled at her. Joan had never heard that kind of sound come from him. She was impressed . . . and a little intimidated. However, determined to stay at her post and give Ann those minutes she asked for.

"Now." Joan smiled at her brother. "Which side is starboard?"

Sebastian ran his hand over his face. "God help us all."

Well, she wasn't going to get any answers with him unconscious. Ann put her hands on her hips and glared down at the unconscious man. Sighing, she kneeled down in front of him and tipped his head so his face was level with hers. Then, she pulled back her free arm and gave him a hard smack across the cheek. She felt a jolt of satisfaction when he was jarred awake. Good. And that's for holding Joan at knife point.

He was staring at her now, anger in his eyes. Ann hid the shiver of fear that coursed through her from that gaze. She had to stand her ground. Answers were needed and he was the one who was going to give them.

"I take it, you're the lovely that hit me on the 'ead."

Ann felt no shame or remorse for the act. "I am. You were causing a ruckus."

"A ruckus?" He looked at her as if she were daft.

"Yes. I have questions, you see, and if you're fighting with Sebastian I'm not going to get them."

His eyes narrowed. "It would be much easier if you unchain me. Then we can talk all you like."

Ann snorted. "As if I am going to trust a pirate."

"Pirate? No, sweet. I am not a pirate."

"You stole this ship—The Black Pearl. Pirates steal ships."

He chuckled. "Oh, Lovely, you've got a lot to learn about pirates."

Ann arched a brow, a haughty expression on her face. "And I suppose you are the one to teach me?"

His striking blue gaze raked her bode from head to toe. "I'm willin'. If you are."

Ann was silent a moment, digesting that comment. Then she shook her head. Now was not the time to be turned by such fantasies. She tilted her head to the side, giving him the same bold inspection that he had given her. He was not un-handsome. In fact, he was quite good looking in that rugged sort of way. He was not clean shaven and his hair was tousled. But he did have the most striking blue eyes.

"What is your name?"

"What's your's?" he countered.

"I am Lady Ann Corlette." She answered.

"Nicholas Sparrow. But you can call me darling." He gave her a roughish smile.

Sparrow? Her hand went to her locket, and she suddenly remembered his dagger. Ann held it out to him. "Where did you get this?"

His eyes narrowed. "What concern is it of yours little one?"

Her eyes narrowed, ignoring the question. "Where?" she demanded.

"It was given to me by my mother. It belonged to my father. Why do you ask?"

But Ann wasn't listening. Her mind had turned back to the small inscription in her locket.

_But when Sparrows three aplenty._

Nick Sparrow.

Jack Sparrow.

So who was the third Sparrow? Ann took her time to study him. She set the dagger down, out of his reach, and kneeled before him. Then, slowly, without taking her eyes from his, she removed her locket from her breast. Opening it carefully she held it up to him so he could read the inscription.

"Does this mean anything to you?"

He shook his head.

Ann's heart sank. But she was not a woman to give up. She closed the locket, but before she returned it to her neck she showed him the engraving on the front. "Are you sure?" she demanded. "Because this is the same carving as the one on your dagger. Tell me you recognize it."

Nick's blue eyes widened slightly. "No, I don't recognize it. Where did you get that?"

"My mother." She answered honestly. "She told me of it before she died. I believe it is a gift from my Father." Ann caught her breath as the implication hit her. _No! Surely it cannot be!_ But she saw that same realization in Nick's eyes as he looked at her.

_But when Sparrows three aplenty._

Dear heaven she was a Sparrow!

She stared at Nick with wide dark eyes. "You are . . . you are . . ."

"Your brother it would seem."

Ann quickly pushed to her feet and stepped away from him, a fist to her mouth. Her brother? And according to the inscription there was another Sparrow. There were three of them.

She turned sharply to look at Nick. "And the third?"

A self-deprecating smile came to his lips. "Now that would be the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow."

Sebastian had had enough of Joan and her lessons. Why it hadn't dawned on him sooner he didn't know. He chided himself for not seeing it for what it was. A ploy. After teaching her six times how to tie a knot it had dawned on him. Joan was never so exceedingly slow to learn something. She was stalling. But why?

Ann.

He realized that he hadn't seen her for almost an hour now. He'd been too busy keeping Joan from sinking them that he had forgotten about leaving her in the Captain's Quarters with the pirate.

Cursing fluently he glared at his sister and stalked toward the cabin.

Joan's eyes went wide as she realized that her brother had figured out her plan. She, too, cursing she ran after him. "Wait! Show me just one more time!"

Sebastian stopped and glared at her. "I am so furious with you right now I could tie a knot in you! Did you two stop to think about how dangerous it is to be alone with that man?!"

Joan winced. "I didn't wish to leave her, honestly, Sebastian. But Ann has her reasons . . . ."

"Damn her reasons! I will not have her taking her life in her own hands that way! If we were home I would lock you in your room for a week!"

"Sebastian, he's chained . . . ."

But her brother just turned and headed towards the cabin again, leaving Joan to run after him. He threw open the door toe cabin and stepped inside. His eyes landed on Ann who was kneeling before the man and fury threatened to take hold.

They turned to look at him when he entered and upon seeing Sebastian rage Ann quickly stood and stepped away from the other man. "Sebastian . . ."

He held up his hand. "Cease!"

Ann felt quiet in surprise.

Sebastian closed his eyes and counted to ten. And when he still had not calmed he counted to twenty. Then thirty. It was not until he reached fifty that he was able to speak without yelling.

"What." He managed through gritted teeth. "Is. Going. On. Here?"

"We were just chatting," Nick drawled.

Sebastian glared at him but turned his gaze to her. "Ann?"

"We were speaking . . . of of..." She hedged.

"What's his name?"

"Nick." The man answered. "Nick Sparrow. I would shake your hand mate, but I seem to be a bit indisposed at the moment." He rattled the chains as if to prove his statement.

Behind him, Joan gasped. "Sparrow?"

Now Sebastian was confused. What did the man's name have to do with anything?

Joan moved in front of him, her fascinated gaze on Nick. "As in Jack Sparrow?"

"His brother." Ann said softly.

Joan gasped again. "Brother?! Ann you mean . . . ."

She nodded. "Yes."

Joan looked at Nick. "You're her . . . ?"

He smiled up at her. "It would seem so, love."

This time Joan frowned. "Do not call me 'love.'"

"Whatever you say, sweet."

"What the hell is going on here?" Sebastian demanded, cutting into their talk.

All three of them exchanged looks, but no one answered.

"Ann, I will have answers now."

She sighed softly. "I have just learned, Sebastian that Nick . . ."

"Excuse me." Nick cut in. "I realize that this is a poignant moment an' all, but I do have a rather important question."

Three pairs of eyes looked at him.

"Who is sailing this ship?"

Sebastian cursed, remembering the empty helm.

"I tied the wheel off to the stern so we won't be going in circles for the moment," Joan said proudly, but only received a scowl from Sebastian for her cleverness."Because I'm a sea-fearin' man and I know one man can't run this ship by himself. As good as your knots might be love," he grazed Ann again with his sweet gaze. You're going to need help mate."

Sebastian glared at him.

"He's right." Ann said. "We need his help."

"You can't be seriously considering this." Sebastian cut in.

"He is a pirate." Joan added. "And we should unlock his friend . . . did we catch his name?"

"Mr. Bright." Nick supplied.

"Yes, Mr. Bright. We should release him. Three men are better than just one. Besides, what do we know about sailing?"

Sebastian glared at her. "A lot more than you knew an hour ago."

Joan had the grace to blush. "That was Ann's idea."

"Do not take me down with you."

"Why not? The journey would not be fun alone."

"Because a true friend would take the wrap." Ann returned.

"Ha. You would do the same if you were in my position now."

An impish grin crossed Ann's features. "True. But this is not about me in your position and what I would do if I was there. This is about you in your position and you should not take me down with you. Be the better person."

Joan grinned back. "Ha."

Nick looked at Sebastian, a befuddled expression on his face. "Are they always like this?"

"Constantly. There are no two pair like them."

The girls narrowed their eyes on Sebastian. "Hmph."

"We are getting off of the subject." Nick reminded them. "Someone needs to be out there running this ship, and I for one think it should be me."

"We are not untying you." Sebastian countered with a frown.

"Sebastian," Ann tried to cut in.

"An' who gave you leave to run things? You?" Nick through back.

"I was captain of one of my own ships." Sebastian returned. "I can run this ship as well as anyone."

"You need me."

"I have yet to determine that."

"You do. One man and two women to run this ship? The Pearl? And ye can't turn back now with the Royal fleet due back in. And a Captn' you may be, but you don' know these waters mate. I do." Nick smiled.

"And three men will out maneuver a ship of fifty or more?"

"It's better than having the women face battle? Or are you not a gentleman?"

"Nick," Joan started.

Sebastian growled. Again. "I can protect the women."

Nick snorted. "I don't see 'ow."

Sebastian opened his mouth to counter but Ann's shout cut him off. "Enough! We are untying him."

"Ann." Sebastian tried to argue. "We don't even know him!"

Ann bit her lip. "Sebastian. He's my brother."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the characters Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Gibbs, the Pearl, etc. I share characters Ann, Joan, Nick, Sebastian, and Mr. Bright with my esteemed co-author and best friend Lily._

"Bloody pirates," Jack grumbled as he paced down the deck whapping yet another long wedding tassel hanging from the yards out is his way. "Of all the dirty double crossing tricks. When I gets me hand on 'im I'll," Jack mimicked chocking the air with his hands. "Can't this bloody tub going any faster," he leaned precariously over the side only to have another bridal tassel cover his face.

"Oy Captn'," called Mr. Gibbs from the helm of the HMS Compass Rose. Will and Elizabeth changed to more suitable apparel stood nearby. "Night's falling quickly sir! Where do we hold course?"

The beleaguered Jack Sparrow, after narrowly winning the battle with the cantankerous tassel squinted at his first mate. "Mr. Gibbs we are following a fool. And to follow a fool one must become foolish themselves yet beware not to fall to folly." His serious gaze swept over them all. Will and Elizabeth exchanged confused glances.

"And who is this fool Jack?" Will broke into the pirate's mumblings.

Jack heaved a sigh and bounded to the top of the gangway near them, wrapping a conspiring arm around Will her whispered, "A fool."

"Yes, we've got that part," Elizabeth sighed.

"Oh but this is no ordinary fool," Jack waved an arm in the air.

"Takes one to know one," Elizabeth said under her breath.

"Lass," Jack smiled patted her head like a simpleton. Elizabeth scowled. "We're following a fellow fool. We're following…." He leaned in closely drawing them all in with a whisper. "A Sparrow." He laughed a bit uncomfortably. "An is time he 'ad his wings clipped."

"A Sparrow!"

Sebastian walked the lines mid-deck securing each in turn for the eleventh time. His hands worked under their own supervision as his eyes never left the frolicking pirate in the yard arms high above. Sparrow was an apt name, for he leapt from arm to arm furling the sails with the grace of a bird in the air. Behind at the wheel, Joan laughed, and it cut through his scull like knife. How had gotten into this mess?

"Ann look at your brother, he is marvelous!" Joan sighed.

Sebastian could not hear of it a moment longer.

"Joan," he snapped. "A word. Ann, man the helm if you please. Steady on."

Joan skipped down the steps past the Captain's quarters up to her brother. They both stole glances up towards the shrouds to see the golden haired pirate dangling about.

Sebastian took her, not ungentle, by the arm and escorted her further up the deck as to not be overheard. She did not protest, but she wasn't really paying attention to her brother in any event. She was far more fascinated by the man above her.

Ann's brother. Ann's a Sparrow. Ann's a pirate.

She grinned. And in the folds of the dark sails she saw the man grinning back at her. A rough tug on her arm shattered the illusion as Sebastian brought them to a halt. The sun was sinking deeper and deeper into the sea, and soon it would be nightfall.

"Joan, listen carefully. As much as it goads me to admit I believe your story and Ann's about this man, but that does not change our current situation. He is a pirate and a danger to us all. He has stolen this ship. A notorious pirate ship at that. The entire Royal Navy is due back any day and the last thing we want is to be on this ship when they do."

"Seb please," Joan faced him. "There is nothing left to discuss."

"I do not trust him, nor should you or Ann," he said stubbornly.

"You said yourself that we need him to make it into some safe Port until we can figure this all out. I know we cannot return to Port Royal because the fleet will arrive any day. We'd be fired upon and Nick would be arrested, and that would be," she paused breathless. Sebastian eyed her suspiciously. "That…That would be awful for Ann. Yes. She would be devastated." She saw her brother's eyes soften at the mention her dark haired friend. Joan pressed on.

"Things have been very difficult for her Sebastian. Since her mother's illness and passing, and her father practically disowning her. Please don't take this chance away from her to find out who she really is. This is the most content I have seen her in weeks."

They both turned to see Ann standing behind the helm of the Black Pearl.

In the setting sun her face glowed and her raven hair flew wildly on the wind behind her. Long fingers gripped the helm firmly and there was a slight furrow to her brow in concentration, but the light in her eyes was bright and beautiful. She looked like she belonged there.

Not bad at all, Joan thought looked bemused at her friend and then to her brother. Good Lord this is ridiculous. When does he plan to court her?

"Seb," she began cautiously. "I know that you thinking coming here was foolish, but please give her a chance. We'll find someway to send a message to Port Royal. In that time all will be set right."

His gaze turned to her. She was quite the persuader at times. "Very well," he agreed reluctantly. "And it will be you, sister dear, to take the message to Port Royal," he smiled serenely.

Joan opened her mouth to protest but was cut off.

"Land ho!"

By the fading light of the sun they could see a tiny bump on the horizon toward the Northwest. Nick quickly slid down a rope from the yard landing nimbly on the deck grinning from ear to ear.

"We'll make land at the Crab Cay by sunrise," he reported to Sebastian. "All but the main and jib are furrowed for the night so we shall continue under sail but not at speed."

"Very good," Sebastian said stiffly. "You run a ship well Sparrow."

"Coming from you mate, I'll take that a compliment." Nick's gaze ran up and down Sebastian's neat frame wrapped in a brown doublet. "Used to have a lovely little suite me'self." He flicked imaginary dust from Sebastian gave Joan a wink and sauntered off to the bow to check the jib.

Sebastian exhaled loudly and drug Joan by the elbow back to the helm.

"I don't like it Nick," Bright whispered nervously. "Bad luck to have women aboard." He wiped the sweat from his brow with a rusty old neckerchief.

Nick rolled his eyes raking his long hair back under his hat which bore a striking resemblance to that of his brother's.

"Mr. Bright, it has been my experience," he coiled the rope at his feet carefully. "That a man is only unlucky when women are far from him. With those two lovelies

aboard we're lucky indeed." He did not mention to Bright that one of them was his sister.

"Say what ye will," Bright answered. "But we aven't made it to the Crab Cay yet where waits the rest of the crew, and they won't take likely to no more additions. Luck or no luck." He made a slashing motion across his throat.

Quick as a cat Nick grabbed the man's wrist in a bone-crushing grip.

"Walk softly my friend, most softly," he brought his voice down. "No one shall be throwing stones as Sparrow's so's long I'm around, savvy?" Nick smiled.

Bright only nodded and cradled his wrist looked from under brow. Crazy loon, he was the only Sparrow on board. If it weren't for his family name and the Pearl, Nick would be nothing.

"Now," Nick went on quietly as though Bright had never spoken. "You know what you must do. Come four bells in the early morn before we land I'll provide the distraction and you shall signal the crew. Once they're aboard we'll 'ave the govner' locked in the brig and the young ladies brought to me."

Mr. Bright nodded and began to move a way to his watch.

"And Mr. Bright," Nick said off-hand. "No 'arm is to come to them. Understood?"

"Aye sir." The little man scuttled off.

Nick did not trust Bright, after all his was a pirate, but he did trust his instincts. And his instincts told him not to let those girls out of his sight. He turned and was able to see them well in the evening light. The dark haired beauty, he had no doubt, was his sister. Or half-sister really. And that locket. There was a thing he wished to examine further.

They were moving toward the Captain's quarters, leaving Sebastian at the wheel. Joan went last and as she turned to close the door of the cabin she caught his eye and winked. With a turn of her golden head she was gone and the door closed with a thud. Nick chuckled low in his throat. What an excellent game this would be.

"I can't believe you aren't dieing to speak to him," Joan said breathlessly as she began to rummage around the treasure trucks of the cabin.

"Oh I am," Ann said attempting to smooth her long black tresses. "But you know Sebastian won't allow it."

"You may be surprised," Joan grinned. "We had quite the chat earlier. He'll come around. Hmmmm. This truck says Singapore… Isn't that somewhere in Asia…." She trailed off and gasped at the contents. Piles and piles of exotic fabric created the most radical bodices and corsets she had ever seen.

"It would seem your older brother has a great fascination with," Joan struggled with an emerald corset with silver lining. "Uh…"

Ann blushed and quickly took the corset from her and firmly closed the truck. "Let's not let…curiosity get the better of us Joan."

"Ha! Too late for that. Now what's in here… Ah Perfect!"

"Joan what on earth," but Ann stopped and watched in fascination as Joan pulled clothing from different chests, included the one from Singapore and laid them out on the floor.

"There we are," she smiled proudly. "These will work splendidly."

Before her on the floor where two of the most outlandish outfits Ann had ever seen. The first, which Joan obviously meant for herself, were a pair of cream colored trousers, a billowy white shirt, a gold and blue corset, and tall brown boots. Beside it she had laid the mermaid hilt sword.

Ann's outfit was similar - cream trousers, white top, and black boots - but the corset was of soft red velvet with black trim. Joan had also wrapped a black sash around the middle and in it placed a pearl handle pistol.

"Joan," Ann whispered as she looked over the clothes she secretly couldn't wait to wear.

"Won't Elizabeth be jealous," Joan said smugly already removing her petticoats.

"But we can't," Ann said but had already moved to lock the door and was removing her shoes.

"Oh yes we can. I am _suffering_ under all this fluff in this heat." She buttoned the trousers and picked up the shirt. "Besides I know Nick is up to something. He's leading us somewhere, and I want to be prepared. One can't go battling pirates and sailing ships in skirt."

"I think we can trust him," Ann puffed as she pulled the corset closer. "Joan be a love and…oh!" She gasped as Joan tightened the strings.

"Now me please."

Joan pulled her long gold hair loose and stomped her feet for good measure into the boots. Ann twirled the sash around her waist and fit the pistol snuggly into it. Then they turned and faced on another and fell to peels of laughter.

"You look like a pirate!"

"So do you!"

"A very alluring pirate," Joan laughed. Ann blushed and pulled the front of her shirt up a bit.

"The trousers _are_ fabulous," she admitted. "Bearing a sword will be much easier this way."

"Oh good Lord, Sebastian will have a fit!" Joan squealed with glee, and made for the door.

"Joan wait," Ann grabbed her hand and led her back to the table lit by candle light. "We have a little unfinished business." She slowly drew the locket from her breast and placed it on the table. Then from the fallen folds of her skirt she drew forth Nick's dagger.

"I had almost forgotten it," Joan whispered.

"There must be a message here somewhere," Ann turned the dagger over and over, but it revealed nothing to her.

"Let me have a go," Joan said. "Fetch the light closer.

The hilt of the dagger had the exact intricate carving of a sparrow swooping to the sea, but as far as Joan could see it was seamless. Not place for a hidden message… Then she saw it. A glint in the light, just under the leather binding.

"Buried treasure," she breathed.

Quickly Ann came to her side with a small knife and they gently cut away the leather strapping to reveal the last of the Sparrow messages.

_Sparrows fear not falling_

_From skyward to the sea_

_Nor when Davy comes a calling_

_When Sparrows three aplenty_

"The next part of the riddle?" Joan gazed long at the engraving.

"Perhaps," Ann's brow furrowed. "Which means Jack must have a third piece if all falls to reason. Though it appears my Father may not have been given to much of that sort," she smiled in spite of herself. She was holding something her Father had touched, just like her locket.

"The locket," she breathed. "Joan it all makes sense. The locket is the key. It has the sailing coordinates and the riddle…" She read back the two verses. "These must be clues… Like… Like a map. Of how to find the treasure!"

"Treasure? You mean it don't you? You'll need Jack," she warned.

"Exactly," Ann smiled. "But if all you have told me of him is true then I'm sure he is not far behind. I only hope he has brought Will and Elizabeth with him."

"And that he knows where to find us," Joan said with a bit of a sting. "We are out in the middle of an ocean you realize."

"Yes, yes. A detail." Ann waved her hand. She stood and looked round the room slowly. "Joan this was my Father's ship, my ship, and my brother's. Fate has brought us together again, and I just know that finding this treasure will be the key to finding out about my Father and why we were ever separated."

"So the gold, and jewels, and infamy of a pirate has nothing to do with it," Joan eyed her slyly.

Ann grinned. Joan matched her.

"Alright then?"

"Alright then."

"Let's get a map and see just where these coordinates lie," Ann busied herself tidying up the mountains of clothes and jewels, while Joan tugged several maps from the wall and spread them out onto the ample table. Almost as an afterthought she picked up Nick's dagger and placed it in the gold sash at her waist and told herself it wasn't an excuse to speak with him again.

Ann bless her soul said nothing, but walked over to the map and they began to pour over it together.

Unbeknownst to the young women, someone had been listening in the shadows of the doorway, an ear wedged tightly against the door. A greasy smile spread over the face of Mr. Bright. While he may not have caught each word, he did hear the most important one of all.

Treasure.

He had never been a man to see much profit in revenge as Nick Sparrow put it when he'd talked him into stealing the Pearl. He knew blood ran thick in the Sparrow clan, and that Nick would not keep the Pearl long from Jack, and once again he would be out of a job. No matter what the boy said, he was a soft pirate – the lot of the Sparrow's. Though they all did seem blessed with uncanny good luck.

Not this time though. He chuckled menacingly and went pack to his post.


	6. Chapter 6

All went according to plan. By dawn Nick Sparrow was in charge of The Pearl. He stood at the helm, his fingers tight on the wheel and smiled over his working crew. The gentleman was in the brig and the ladies were secured in the Captain's quarters. His Father would have been proud. But what Nick was looking forward to was seeing the expression on his brother's face when he saw Nick sailing his ship. So where to go? Tortuga? Singapore? The opportunities were endless.

But first there was other business to be taken care of. "Mr. Bright! Take the helm. Keep her on her course."

"Aye cap'n."

To say that they were furious would be an understatement. Ann was pacing the cabin, her fingers clenched into fists. Joan had only recently ceased her pounding on the door and ordering Nick to let them out. As of now she fumed silently sitting behind the desk.

"That arrogant . . . ." she started but her voice faded as her anger rose. "How dare he?!"

"He'll be coming in here sooner or later." Ann retorted. "I suggest we be ready."

Joan arched a brow and caught the statue that Ann tossed her. "I see." She said, realizing what Ann had in mind. It was quite clear by the way she was holding one of the paper weights from the desk.

It was that moment when they heard the key scrape the lock. Joan jumped to her feet. There was no time to share a look with Ann. As soon as she saw his bright blonde head she threw the figurine with all her strength at his head. She was rightly satisfied when it shattered against his thick skull.

Ann didn't hesitate and used his brief stupor to bring the paperweight down on his head. Nick crumpled to the floor. Ann didn't waste any time and shut the door.

"We must hurry. Quick Joan, the chains while I lock the door."

Several moments later the only sound in the cabin was their breathing. They waited tensely in the silence, sure that one of the crewmen had heard the thuds and would come to check on them. After several moments passed and they had not been inquired about, they both let out sighs of relief.

"Good work, Ann." Joan smiled brightly.

Ann winked. "One should never trust as pirate. He should know that."

"Oh, but we are helpless women, do not forget." Joan batted her eyelashes and cupped her hands at her breasts trying to look meek.

Ann snorted. "Tell Nick that."

"So what do we do now?" Joan asked. "It's not as if we can just stride out there and demand that Sebastian be set free."

"True." Ann's mind was working. "First, we have another little chat with my dear brother. Then we shall decide what to do from there."

There was a short silence between the two women. It was broken by Ann's giggle.

Joan looked at her.

"If any of our friends from Town could see us now. They would faint."

Joan laughed. "You're the last person they would believe to be on a pirate ship."

"Wearing breeches." Ann added.

"Knocking pirates unconscious with paperweights."

"You did a splendid job with the statue."

Joan gave her a bright smile. "Thank you. It felt wonderful to smash him with something."

"He so rightfully deserved it."

Nick's groan cut off their chatter and both women turned to look down at his still form. Joan kicked him for good measure.

"He deserved that too." She stated with a defiant glint in her eye.

"Of course."

Nick groaned again. Slowly he became aware that Joan and Ann were standing over him. The next thing he noticed was that he was on the cabin floor. And the final thing that added insult to injury was that he was once again in chains. How in the hell had he gotten bested by two females? He decided to ignore the fact that one of those females was a Sparrow by birth and no Sparrow would have done any less. Hell, was that pride he was feeling? This kind of work could only have been done by a Sparrow.

Nick opened his eyes and met the blazing dark gaze of his sister. He felt like cursing if his head didn't hurt so much. There was no sympathy in her eyes so he looked to Joan. Her glare was even more fierce that Ann's. He was in trouble here.

Something in his memory clicked. He remembered opening the door and the quick glance at seeing Joan throw something at his head. She had been right on the mark because his head throbbed.

"I hope you're in a lot of pain." Joan stated.

Nick sat himself up, bracing his back against the desk. "A knife to the heart by your lovely hand . . . ."

"Oh please." Ann cut in. She rolled her eyes.

"Save your pretty words for a woman who is interested." Joan glared down at him.

"You wound me, my lady!"

"I've already done that."

"You wound me twice then, sweet Joan." Nick gave her his most charming smile.

Ann pulled her dagger from its sheath—actually, it was Nick's dagger, but she wasn't going to trifle over minute details. "Shall we cut out his pretty tongue?"

Joan looked startled for moment, as did Nick, but he quickly recovered himself.

"You wouldn't dare, dear sister."

The calm reserved look she gave him made him nervous. "Try me."

She was a Sparrow through and through. She did the name proud. She would even make Jack think twice before double crossing her.

"Ann," Joan started.

Ann returned her gaze, then with a dramatic sigh she sheathed the blade.

"Is that my dagger?" Nick demanded.

Ann smiled for the first time. "Why yes, it is. So very pretty. Family heirloom?"

Joan choked on a laugh.

"You know damn well that it is!"

"Then it shall be in my safekeeping."

Nick cursed.

"Such words before ladies!" Ann mocked.

"Ha! As if there were ladies present. I only see hoydens."

Ann looked at Joan with a bright smile. "I think he just gave us a fine compliment."

"Indeed." Joan grinned.

"So shall we get to business?" Ann stared at her brother. "You betrayed us." She said without preamble.

"Betray is such a harsh word, sister."

If he had hoped to soften her by mentioning their blood tie he was very mistaken. Ann glared. "You had Sebastian locked in the brig!" It was an offense she could not easily forgive.

"He would have just gotten in the way." Nick stayed calm, waiting for his moment to gain the upper hand. "But if you do wish him free, just unchain me and we shall go there together and let him out."

Ann snorted. "As if I am to fall for that, brother. The moment you had Joan and I there we would be thrown in with him."

Nick turned his gaze back to Joan. "Maybe not Joan. I'm sure she and I could entertain ourselves."

Joan blushed at the implication. She didn't want to admit how much pleasure she felt at the thought of her and Nick being together alone.

Nick saw her reaction and smiled that charming smile of his. Joan frowned despite her blush.

"Joan, a word?"

They moved as far away from him as the cabin allowed and made sure to keep him in their sights.

"He's too charming by half." Joan muttered.

"Maybe I should fall for his plan of taking me to the brig so you two can be alone." Ann teased.

Joan blushed again. "Do not be a simpleton. As if I would ever want to be alone with that man!"

"Ah Joan, you can never lie to me, do you still not know that?"

"Did we come here to discuss me or something else?"

Ann's expression turned serious. "Should we tell him about the you-know-what?"

The girls looked at him. Nick stared back innocently. "In prison they at least give you a meal."

"Hush." Joan ordered.

"I have the coordinates. We know where to go." Ann whispered. "To find that treasure we're going to need his help. Jack has to be the one with the third piece."

"Jack is right behind us, I'm sure of it. If we keep him locked up in here until he arrives . . ."

"And what of his crew?"

"We tell them that he is indisposed."

"We are supposed to be the prisoners remember?" Ann sighed. "We have to make a deal with him."

"We can't tell him. He's a bloody pirate. You can't trust him. He's already betrayed us and thrown Sebastian in the brig. I'm sure my brother is beside himself with worry for us."

"What else are we to do? He controls this ship for now. And do you think Jack will be easily persuaded? We're on his ship! He won't take too kindly to that. Besides Jack has no idea of my existence yet. He will be just as hard to control and trust as Nicky-boy here."

Joan arched a brow. "Nicky-boy?"

"Oh do hush." Joan said. "If we make a deal with Nick, tell him about the treasure then it will two Sparrows against one. Jack will have to agree. No pirate can turn down the possibility of great treasure."

"But we can't trust Nick any more than we can trust Jack. I say we wait for Jack. He's a friend of Elizabeth's. And Jack will want revenge on Nick for taking his ship. I think Jack is the safer choice."

"But given the situation we are in now . . .we can't hide the captain of a ship on the ship!"

"Good point." Joan sighed. "So Nicky-boy it is." Joan paused looking at Ann speculatively. "Are you going to give him his dagger back?"

"Absolutely not."

"I assumed as much."

Nick strained to hear what they were saying. He heard Jack's name mentioned and that made him frown. They were discussing something very important, he knew. The most important thing to any pirate. Treasure. His little sister knew about a treasure. Nick was more than intrigued.

They kneeled down before him again. "We have decided to make you a bargain." Ann stated.

Nick eyed her warily. "What type of bargain?"

But before they could answer a knock sounded on the door, startling them. Joan and Ann shared a nervous look.

"Cap'n!"

They recognized the voice of Mr. Bright. "What do we do?" Joan whispered.

"He will not leave until he speaks with me." Nick pointed out. This was the chance he'd been waiting for. "Unchain me and I will speak with him, then we shall discuss this bargain of yours.

The knock came again.

Ann shook her head. "Help me get him to his feet." She told her friend and they walked him to the door, making sure to stay behind him. Ann unsheathed the dagger. "Make him go away."

She had surprised him yet again. He would not be so foolish as to underestimate his sister again.

Nick reached for the door but Ann stopped him. "Wait! The chains! Joan, stand before him, wrap your arms around him. Pretend that he interrupted something."

"With you in the room!" Joan's eyes widened.

"Do it!"

Joan wrapped her arms around Nick, shielding the chains and she was the one who opened the door. Ann stayed hidden, making sure to keep Nick aware of the knife she had on him.

"Cap'n." Mr. Bright stared at Joan. "Sorry, sir, I. . ."

Nick gave the man a look of pure frustration. "I am in the middle of somethin', Mr. Bright. Come back later."

"Aye, Captn, but . . . ."

"Keep your tongue to yourself, man! And let me be 'bout my business with this pretty thing here." He smiled down at Joan with a sexy smile that melted her insides.

Joan blushed and glanced at Mr. Bright. She was just mortified that she had to do this. She would need a hot bath as soon as possible to rid herself of that woodsy smell that seemed to cling to him.

"But sir, there's a ship approaching!"

"Is it the Royal Navy?"

"No . . ."

"Then we shall see who it is when they are closer. Keep a sharp eye. I have a feelin' that it is Jack. I want 'im close enough to fire upon."

"Yes, sir." Mr. Bright turned away.

Ann pressed the knife into Nick's side. "Sebastian!" she hissed.

"Mr. Bright!" Nick said on command.

The older man turned.

"Release Sebastian. This little bird wants to see her brother. She won't believe me when I say that he is unharmed."

"Aye, sir."

Joan shut the door. She shoved Nick away from her. "Little bird?!"

"Just an expression, love."

"Joan, we do not have time. You can flay him later."

Casually, Nick moved around and sat in the chair behind the desk. He ignored the chains on his wrists and leaned his arms on the smooth wooden surface. "Now what is this about a bargain?"

Joan looked at Ann. "Maybe we should wait for Jack."

Ann was silent.

"I know you spoke of treasure, Annie." He smiled as she bristled. "And what pirate doesn't love treasure? Even you. Pirate is in your blood."

"Think of it, Ann. All three Sparrows. How could Jack refuse with all three of you together? What if he's already found his piece?"

"Jack will betray you."

"Oh, like you did." Ann spoke for the first time. "We have to have a measure of trust, Nick. Between you, me, and Jack. Yes, there is a treasure. Something our father wanted us to find. But to do so we need all three pieces."

"And I am to surmise that you have your piece."

"And yours." Joan threw in smugly.

The door was thrown open before anyone could comment further. "Sir," a young cabin boy rushed in. "It's Jack Sparrow! He's boarding us!"

All three cursed. Sebastian was pushed inside the cabin then. His eyes roved over Ann then landed on Nick. "Looks like your time is up, captain."


	7. Chapter 7

Though the Pearl vastly outstripped the Compass Rose in terms of size, she did not, however, exceed her in speed. After the unfaithful sinking of the HMS Interceptor, the Royal fleet had come into possession of the infamous French frigate, the Compass Rose, after a chance battle at sea. After the brief encounter the ship was captured and brought to Port Royal to be used as Will and Elizabeth's honeymoon yacht (due to the extraordinary influence of Governor Swan, and a temper tantrum from his dearest daughter) before being re-commissioned into the Royal fleet. Jack had pushed the crew all night toward their quarry, and was not displeased when they lined up on the Pearl near dawn. They also outnumbered the meager crew it seemed Nick had patched together. They tried frantically to unfurl their sails and pull away from the reef of the island, but it was too late. After two very carefully aimed cannon blasts across her bow – no harm would ever come to Jack's most preciously possession – Gibbs brought the Rose along side the massive black schooner and prepared to board.

"All of you with me," Jack cried. "But remember, Nick Sparrow is mine!" Jack leapt from the stern clinging to a rope and barely managed grip the railing of the Pearl with the tips of his boots to pull himself aboard.

Elizabeth turned to Will with questions filling her eyes. Nick Sparrow?

From the Captain's cabin below they could hear the fighting ensue, and from the panicked voices of Nick's crew they could tell it wouldn't last long.

"Somebody's in trouble," Joan said in a singsong voice looking pointedly at Nick who glared at her.

"Nick!" Mr. Bright stumbled into the room away from the fighting and knocked over Sebastian whose hands were still bound.

Nick sat sublimely in the chaos and rolled his eyes and Mr. Bright attempted to right himself while Joan helped a blushing Sebastian off of Ann. Then his eyes fell upon the keys. Forgotten by Joan in her attempt to help, they were mere inches away from his hands. With a few precise hops he was there. The fighting was getting closer as he wiggled the key in the lock.

"The keys, Joan," Sebastian said. "Get the keys." He had gotten over his initial embarrassment and was looking frantically around for the keys.

Just as the key clicked, Joan turned and their eyes met. Nick gave a wink and tossed his hands up. The keys flew through the air and he dashed to the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Joan ran after him sword in hand. Ann and Sebastian called after her, but she was not to be deterred.

"Idiot," Sebastian hissed as Ann pressed against his back fitting the key to the lock. He stilled and bent his head to the side to see her more clearly. He had been in agony at the thought of what the pirates might do to her and his sister. He had been using all his skill to escape and had nearly had when Bright had come to release him.

As if feeling his heavy gaze, Ann looked up and their eyes met just as the irons fell to the floor.

"Are you alright," his breathing suddenly seemed ragged as he turned to face her. She was radiant in her red and black apparel, though unconventional, and he felt reality slipping away…

And suddenly come crashing back down…

"You slippery excuse for a codfish!" Joan screeched. "Get back here and fight like a man!"

They caught the briefest glance of Nick sticking out his tongue and running down the gangway away from Joan.

Sebastian cursed and grabbed Ann's hand and they ran out from the cabin to the deck. He assessed the situation with a keen eye. The Pearl's ragged crew were all but rounded up near the bow, swords littering the deck. Will was engaged with a lanky pirate on the mid-deck, and Joan was trying desperately to skewer the wilily Nick Sparrow.

"Seems we've missed most of the action," Ann said.

"Not quite." Said a voice at her at her elbow.

She spun to look into the face of Captain Jack Sparrow. He stumbled a step back, and in tern scrutinized her. The shape of her face, the hair, they way she carried herself… Very familiar. And the clothes she was wearing… Those looked familiar too…

" 'ave we met before?" His gaze was quite serious. Then a movement caught his eye. Far down the deck, Nick had finally made a stand and was putting on quite the good show with Joan.

"Zat a woman?" Jack looked quite shocked and squinted shielding his eyes with a hand.

"My sister," Sebastian sighed.

"That's interesting," said Jack.

"You are the most uncouth, detestable man I have ever met," Joan yelled as she leapt to avoid Nick's low attack, slashing down with her own blade narrowly missing his shoulder.

"Sticks and stones love," he grinned sending her into an enraged charge. It was the most marvelous duel he'd ever had. Not only was she skilled, she was lovely. All passion, steel, and grace – then his eye caught on the figure at the helm. _Jack._

"I'm really sorry about this," he said looking deep into her eyes as they clashed.

Instead of pressing the attack he leapt back and slashed a nearby rope. Joan's eye's widened and before she could avoid it, the galley trap door on which she had been standing opened and she fell through the deck with a howl.

Nick scrambled to the edge and peered into the darkness.

"Alright then love?" he called. He heard a foul curse and cooking pot whooshed by his head.

"She's alright!" He yelled toward the crowd rushing toward him, then grimaced and raced around the main mast to avoid Sebastian. Lucky for Nick, Sebastian was more concerned about his sister.

"Joan! Joan are you alright?!"

Another foul curse erupted from the galley along with breaking dishes.

"She's alright," Ann winced at the cursing.

"Stop! Stop!" Jack howled down the hatch. "Those dishes were a gift from the Czarina of Greece!"

A teacup flew up the hatch. Jack tumbling to the deck to catch it, but to his surprise the teacup was suspended mid-air above his nose. His brow furrowed perplexed, and then he looked further and saw the face of the man he had been seeking.

"You!" He scrambled to his feet yanking the sword from his hip. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault!" Nick was scowling just a fiercely at his brother sword drawn. "You stole my ship!"

Will joined the group having defeated his adversary and looked just a perplexed as the rest. Joan was panting up the stairs toward them as Jack and Nick began to circle each other. Her gaze was murderous.

"Borrowed. Borrowed your ship, Nicholas." Jack said darting in, but Nick parried effortlessly.

"Don't call me Nicholas!"

They clashed again, neither gaining any ground. It soon became clear to the observers that this was to be a battle of words not swords.

"Right then, Nick," Jack drawled. "If you 'ad given us 'alf a chance I would've returned your ship in do course," Jack paused. "I just ran into a bit," he pinched his fingers together. "A bit 'o trouble is all. Now you stole my ship – and we're square."

"Jack," Nick shook his head disapprovingly. "Mother would be_ so_ disappointed. You've stolen from your little brother."

"Brother?" Elizabeth and Will said in unison looking at the rest of the group who nodded. Joan was busy eyeing the slingshot stuck in the cabin boys shirt not far from them

"You, you…" Jack's voice trembled and he put a knuckle to his mouth. "You had to mention her! You had to mention… Mommy," Jack's voice squeaked.

"Yes," Nick said his anger building once again. "She told me that she didn't want us to be pirates like Father," he advanced and Jack shrank back obviously pained by his words. "But you… You chased after Father, leaving us alone. And just when I begin to make it as an 'onest man, you steal my ship!"

"But you make such a good pirate," Jack sighed looking him up and down. "And you can't tell me you didn't like commandeering the Pearl." Jack smiled questioningly.

Nick was taken aback. "The Pearl is half mine anyway!" Ann let out a yelp. "Well a third mine I suppose," he gestured toward Ann.

"What?" Jack looked even more confused. They were still half-heartedly meeting blades, and Joan decided she had had enough.

She grabbed a discarded musket round and snatched the cabin boys sling shot. Before anyone could stop her, she leveled it at the back of Nick's head and let fly.

He went down without a sound – Jack staring dumbfounded at his blade.

"Sticks and stones my bonnet. Ha ha! There's a stone for you you miserable, backstabbing…"

"Joan!"

Everyone turned to her astonished.

"What?" Joan suddenly felt self-conscious.

"What, exactly." Elizabeth said heatedly. "I want to know what exactly is going on. Right. Now." Her tone brooked no argument

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack called stepping nimbly over his brother. "Secure the prisoners and make ready the Pearl and Rose. Set course for Tortuga. We'll harbor there 'til all is in accord." He caught Elizabeth's eye who nodded.

"Aye Captn'," Gibbs bellowed and began to pass order to the crew.

"Is nothing sacred anymore?" Jack whined looking round his disheveled treasure room, then up and down the girls dress. "Though," he flashed Joan a grin. "It does speak to the quality."

Joan blushed and Sebastian stepped closer to her, his face an intense mask of stone. Jack stepped back with a innocent wave.

"If you are quite finished Jack," Elizabeth said as a crew member unceremoniously dropped Nick on the floor, and closed the door. "Can we please make some sense of all this so I can get on with my honeymoon." This time she looked pointedly at Ann and Joan who hung their heads.

"Elizabeth, we didn't mean to spoil things for you I swear," Ann began. "This is all my fault."

Joan took her friends hand and squeezed it. "That's not true. I was the one who was foolish and took us to the Pearl in the first place. We should have just asked Jack politely in the first place."

Jack's eyebrows rose as if notion of asking for something politely had never occurred to him.

"But then how would we have discovered the truth?"

"Maybe we would've found Jack's secret message."

"How? And we don't know that for sure."

"True, but we're clever I'm sure it would've dawned on us."

"I suppose, but then we would not have known about Nick and the third piece."

"A blessing that would've been."

"You don't mean that."

"That's not the subject of the moment."

"But it could be."

"Enough!" Jack bellowed slapping the table. "Are they always like this?"

Elizabeth and Sebastian nodded.

"Right then, let's have it," He idlely twirled a strand of pearls in his hands as Ann began to unfold the entire tale.

Nick lay quietly on the floor. He had come to some time ago, but was playing the fool to overhear the entire conversation. He was getting bloody well tired of being clobbered on the head so often. It was a wonder he was not half mad! Whether they had meant for him too or not, he considered it safer both for his plans and for his person to be silent. His head throbbed something fierce and he had a firm suspicion of who had hit him.

_Joan._

She was something that he had not imagined, and was beginning to have effect on his judgment. Between the pounding is his head and the thudding in his heart, he could not decide if he wished to murder her or marry her. Both notions had equal merit.

Then there was the situation with his sister and brother. And the treasure. This changed his plan significantly. He was still not ready to forgive his brother, and his sister had shown herself to cunning as well. No. No blood ties or a woman were going to change his mind, however strong both may be. He would keep his own course; he had been betrayed too many times.

The company was reeling after the tale had been completed. Elizabeth was pale, Will holding her hand. Sebastian was unusually silent, and Jack kept looking from Ann, to Nick, and then pointing to himself and counting on his fingers.

"Well," Elizabeth began. "That… That wasn't exactly the explanation I was expecting." The she smiled and hugged her two dearest friends. "But I understand," She whispered. "And I will forgive you on one condition."

"Name it," Ann smiled.

Elizabeth gave them a sly look. "That you tell me who your tailor is."

All three girls laughed, and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Bloody women." He began to kick some material under the table in an effort to hide is hard earned loot.

"Jack," Ann's soft voice brought his head up.

They spent a long time looking at each other. They were the more similar of the siblings. Dark hair, narrow faces, and almond shaped eyes. Jack smiled.

"I swear you look just like 'im."

"Really," Ann felt her heart ache. The events of the past weeks had been so much to bare, and she still had so many questions.

"Well, yes, I 'spose. I mean he was a bloke and youra…. Youra. My sister." He smiled. "Let's take a walk you and I," Jack offered her his hand and led her to the door. No one moved to stop them. Soon they were deep in conversation making laps around the Pearl as the crew busied themselves to sail.

Joan's eyes twinkled in happiness, then she winced as her brother took her by the wrist and began to reprimand her for gallivanting around the boat after pirates.

"I believe we'll be off to the Rose," Will began giving Elizabeth a squeeze. "Someone has to Captain her." Whether he meant Elizabeth or the Rose was a mystery.

They said their goodbyes to Sebastian and Joan, then waved to Jack and Ann who were still circling the deck deep in conversation. They had agreed to follow the Pearl's lead to safe harbor and decide were to proceed from there. To much was still a mystery for them to split ways just yet. And too dangers with the fleet soon to come home.

"What should we do with him?" Joan eyed Nick suspiciously. "He obviously can't be trusted. She kicked his boot casually.

Nick bit his tongue as to not move or make a sound.

"The brig is full, so we can't put him there," Sebastian frowned.

"And he's a slippery codfish for irons," Joan remarked. "Oh, let's tie him to a cannon!"

"What?!" Nick rolled over and glared at her.

"I knew it! You were faking!"

"What do you think I am woman? A bloody piñata? Something for you beat apart as you see fit?" Nick leapt to his feet, then stilled as the tip of Sebastian's sword came to his throat.

"Oh 'ees up then," Jack said from the doorway. "Lovely. Let's all 'ave some tea," he looked a Joan and then cradled the rescued teacup in his hands. "Well maybe not all of us." She scowled back at his insinuation.

"I think that's a lovely idea," Ann said behind him. "And maybe we can all try to get along."

"Brilliant," Nick said sidestepping Sebastian and Joan. The siblings exchanged looks of distrust.

"What is a piñata anyway," Joan huffed.


End file.
